narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Tobi
Wie siehtn das aus, in Kapitel 440 sagt Minato ja, dass eindeutig Tobi damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat. Ist denn aus anderer Quelle EINDEUTIG belegt, dass Madara damals Konoha mit dem Kyuubi angegriffen hat? Also kann mir jemand eine, oder sogar mehrere, Zitate als Beweise geben? Wenn das so wäre, dann wärs ja schon geritzt, die Sache, dass Tobi = Madara ist. ..::Aeris::.. 09:23, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Habe ein Zitat bekommen: :Die schlagkräfitgsten Textstellen sind also die von Minato in Kapitel 440: "Der mit der Maske (=Tobi) hat damals mitm Kyuubi Konoha angegriffen." und die von Itachi in Kapitel 386: "Madara hat damals mitm Kyuubi Konoha angegriffen." Diese beiden Textstellen würden also eigentlich ausreichen, um es als bewiesen anzuerkennen, dass Tobi = Madara ist, aber einer von beiden (eher Itachi) kann auch Mist gelabert haben. Schließlich hat Itachi auch bei der Sache mit den geklauten Augen Izunas was anderes gesagt als Tobi (Augen freiwillig gegeben <-> Augen mutwillig rausgerissen). Itachi sowie Minato haben damals bereits gelebt, beim Angriff des Kyuubi, aber das heißt nicht, dass beide mit ihrer Aussage recht haben müssen. Wenn aber beide die Wahrheit gesagt haben, dann wär bereits bewiesen, dass Madara = Tobi ist. ..::Aeris::.. 15:37, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ------- ist das raum/zeit jutsu ein jutsu oder eine fähigkeit??Abu95 10:54, 1. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Madaras lichtgeschwindigkeitsjutsu: es könnte sein das madaras lichtgeschwindikeitsjutsu mit dem Mangekyou Sharingan funktioniert , weil kakashi kann ja ein raum zeit jutsu mit dem Mangekyou Sharingans dieses teleport jutsu sieht man imkapitel 453 und es sieht irgendwie wie kakashis kamui aus, oder findet ihr nicht. vielleicht basiert sein jutsu einfach nur auf kamui und es ist gar kein verbesserte version den 4. hokage. Es sieht vor allem wie eine umgekehrte Version des Kamui aus... Vllt ist es tatsächlich diese Mangekyo-Fähigkeit und er setzt sie gegen sich selbst ein und springt dadurch durch die Dimensionen... Ninjason 17:41, 27. Jun. 2009 (UTC) __________ Weiß jmd was es mit Gedo Mazo aufsich hat? ElMoAusDemGrumm 18:17, 6. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Scheinbar nicht :/ ElMoAusDemGrumm 09:29, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Alters Falten von Tobi und Mifune Nachdem ich nu Kapitel 457 gelesen habe, sind mir erst die Falten von Mifune so richtig aufgefallen. Naja und in ihrer Form und Anzahl, würden sie zu Tobi passen. Das Land des Stahls wäre auch für Madara ein guter Fluchtort nach dem Kampf mit Shodaime gewesen, weils ja wohl vom Ninja-Reich komplett unabhängig existiert hat. Und da ist ja auch noch die Rüstung, die Tobi trägt und an eine Samurai Rüstung erinnert. Trotzdem hab ich mehr als Zweifel, weil die Haare von Tobi sind kurz und der Bart von Mifune passt auch nich so zu dem, was man bis jetzt von Tobi gesehen hat. Wenn du jetzt auch noch deine Signatur hinterlassen hättest, damit wir wissen, mit wem wir reden... ;) Habs mir auch grad nochmal angeguckt: Die Falten sind schon gut, und der Bezug zur Rüstung passt ebenfalls gut, allerdings hat Tobi nur 2 Falten, und die GANZ nah am Auge dran, Mifune hat die weiter unten, und es sind 3. Und der Bart halt, wie du selber sagst :) . --Aeris 08:47, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Oh, ja sorry... schreckliche angewohnheit, wenn man sich nicht so gern registriert... Dis mit der Anzahl der Falten is so ne Sache In Kapitel 397 auf Seite 2 und 3 sinds meiner Meinung 3 Falten... Aber mit der Entfernung vom Auge haste wohl recht... Gruß breiti Also ich seh da keine Ähnlichkeit. Sind halt beide alt, aber das wars auch schon. SirSmokaLot 15:19, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Auge Des Mondes? Tobi/Madara hat ma bei nem Spoilerartikel zu Zetsu irgentwas über Operation Auge Des Mondes oda so erzählt. Gehts da um ein übergroßes Tsukuyomi das er erschaffen will oda was anderes? :nein bis jetzt noch nicht. es ist bloß ein plan, der jetzt von akatsuki ausgeführt wird. Gruß -= trunX=- 06:18, 31. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Theorie: Tobi = Izuna Uchiha ??? Könnte es nicht möglich sein, dass Tobi der Bruder von Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, ist. Es würde einiges dafür sprechen. Zum einen sagt Tobi von sich selbst, dass er die Kraft von Madara besäße. Izuma war genauso stark wie Madara. Zum zweiten sieht auf dem folgendem Bild, dass das linke Auge von Izuma entfernt wird und die Maske von Tobi hat ja nur auf der rechten Seite ein Loch. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/denaruto3/de/images/8/87/Tobi3.jpg BILDLINK Wenn Tobi würglich Izuna Uchiha ist wäre es ein Erklärung däfür, warum Tobi sagt, dass Izuna seinem Bruder angeboten hatte, seine Augen zu nehmen. Nehmen wir an, dass Izuna Tobi ist dann würde er wissen, was damals würglich passiert ist. Ob er das Auge freiwillig gab oder nicht. Mannt könnte annehmen, dass das Verhältinss zwischen Madara und Izuna sehr gut war und Izuna ihm das Auge freiwillig gab. Madara wird von vielen Seiten vorgeworfen das Auge seines Bruders aus eigenem Interesse genommen zu haben. Izuna/Tobi will seinen Bruder von diesen Vorwürfen "befreien" Das kann nicht sein. Izuna ist gestorben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Uchiafreak96 16:04, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wenn man sich Größe und Gewicht von Tobi und Izuna anschaut sieht man, dass es fast identisch ist. Izuna: Gewicht: 55.9 kg Größe: 174.8 cm Tobi: Gewicht: 55.9 kg Größe: 175 cm Im Manga Kapitel 370 sieht man auf der letzten Seite Tobis Sharingan. Ich finde es sieht aus, als ob es ein Mangekyou Sharingan ist. Die Form des Mangekyou Sharingan sieht sehr stark so aus wie Izunas Mangekyou Sharingan. Bild:Tobi_sharingan.jpg http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/denaruto3/de/images/b/b4/Sharingan_8.gif Warum Tobis Haare denen von Obito so ähneln ist mir auch auch ein Rätsel. Wenn man sich aber die ganzen Gemeinsamkeiten anschaut wäre es würglich möglich, dass Tobi niemand anders ist als Izuna Uchiha, welcher sich für seinen Bruder an Konoha rächen will.--Chrisjer 19:00, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gute Bildersammlung! # Naja, Obitos Frisur ist schon eine ziemliche Standard-Frisur, das könnte durchaus sein, dass jemand dieselbe hat... ;) # Trotzdem erkennt Kisame Tobi in einer Szene als "Madara", ganz eindeutig sagt er das. ## Vielleicht kann man das auch damit begründen, dass die Brüder sich einfach sehr ähnlich sehen...!! # Das mit dem Gewicht und der Größe ist sehr gut, gute Identität!! # Auch der Kräftevergleich macht gut Sinn, und die Weise, wie Tobi erklärt, dass Izuna Madara die Augen freiwillig gab. ## Allerdings stellt sich Tobi Sasuke immer noch als "Madara" vor, ganz eindeutig... *grübel* --Aeris 19:20, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht stellt er sich als Madara vor, weil der Name Madara Uchiha viel populärer und bedeutsammer als Izuna ist, den kaum einer kennt und womit jeder sofort weiß mit wem er es zu tun hat im Bezug auf Stärke und Macht.Chrisjer 19:45, 2. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sry, aber für mich ist das nicht Izunas Sharingan, sondern Madaras. Zugegeben, der Außenbereich ist ähnlich, aber das innere ist definitiv Madaras.SirSmokaLot 07:05, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich nehme alles zurück und behaupte das Gegenteil. Wie man sieht scheint es doch Izunas zu sein. Allerdings gibt es im Gegensatz zu Madara von Izunas Leiche Bilder: Verwirrend, oder?SirSmokaLot 07:19, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Also ich finde auf BEIDEN Sharingan-Bildern ist das ganz normale Sharingan mit 3 Kringeln abgebildet, und kein Mangekyou. Guckt doch mal, die einzelne Pupille in der Mitte kann man ganz deutlich erkennen, da ist kein Mangekyou drin! --Aeris 07:50, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich sehe keine 3 Kringel sondern einen großen. Die Pupille in der Mitte ist bei Madaras Sharingan ja auch zu sehn. Datei:Madarams.png Datei:Permamsmadara.png SirSmokaLot 09:12, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Aber schau mal hier: Link nicht erlaubt Da sieht man 2mal Sasukes normales Sharingan, und es ist genau so gezeichnet: Dieser zweite Kreis in der Iris, auf dem die 3 normalen Kringel liegen, den zeichnet Kishimoto immer, diesen 2ten Kreis. Und ich finde, auf deinen 2 Bildern sieht das genau so aus: kein Mangekyou, sondern normales Sharingan. Auf deinem Tobi-Bild sieht man auch GANZ genau, dass die 3 Kringel eben nur Kringel sind, und keine Balken, die den Rand der Iris berühren, so wie es bei dem Mangekyou, das du direkt daneben gestellt hast, ist. EDIT: Und hier http://dg777.files.wordpress.com/2009/06/izuna_uchiha2.jpg ist dein Izuna-Bild noch mal in besserer Auflösung, da sieht man noch besser, dass es nur die normalen Sharingan-Kringel sind. --Aeris 09:48, 3. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mist, du hast leider Recht! Trotzdem gefällt mir die Theorie mit den identischen Daten irgendwie, auch wenn man ein Bild vom toten Izuna gesehen hat. Aber mal was anderes. Findet ihr es nicht auch komisch, daß Zetsu Danzou im letzten chapter den Arsch gerettet hat? Dafür muß Tobi gute Gründe haben...SirSmokaLot 08:42, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Izuna kann kann garnicht Tobi sein Da man siet das Madara bei beiden augen das permanente Mangekyou sharingan besitz das heißt automatisch das Izuna keine Augen mehr hat also kann er nicht tobi sein Tobi = Zehnschwänziger Ich weis nicht ob es euch auch schon aufgefallen ist aber Tobi bedeutet Zehnter Schwanz. Wir wissen ja alle das Bi schwanz bedeutet(SanBI, KyuBI, IchiBI). Und da bin ich mal bei einem Übersetzter schauen gegangen und tatsächlich bedeutet to zehn. Es könnte ja sein das Madara den Zehnschwänzigen bei sich selber versiegelt hat. Oder das der Zehnschwänzige sich irgendwie von einen Körper in einen anderen Körper bewegen kann, wenn ein Körper zu alt wird und stirbt. Doch Kisame nennt ihn Madara deswegen glaube ich eher an die erste Theorie. So könnte er auch ihn laufe der Zeit irgendwie Mizukage geworden sein. Wahrscheinlich der dritte. Was sagt ihr dazu????? Sry aber keine ahnung wie ich mein name erscheinen lasse(Bin Luc77 und Neu)--10:59, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :nein, das ist falsch, dass Tobi der 10-schwänziger sein könnte! To heißt nicht 10. pass auf: 10 heißt tō とお und NICHT to と - das sind zwei verschiedene sachen ^^ denn Tobi scheibt man とび　und nicht とおび! Deinen Namen lässt du mit 4 folgenden "~" zeichen erscheinen ^^ MFG Johnny182 11:22, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) 4. Mizukage Da ja in den jüngsten Ereignissen davon die Rede ist, dass der 4. Mizukage ähnlich schreckliche Fähigkeiten hat wie Danzou, würde ich mal sagen ist nun bestätigt ist das Tobi eigentlich der 4. Mizukage war? ..Ich meine, das man diese Information auch einbauen sollte bei den Fakten über ihn. :) Sum2k3 11:48, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde nicht, dass dies beweist oder unterstreicht, dass Tobi der 4. Mizukage ist, da dieser ja eindeutig benannt wurde. Möglich wäre meiner Meinung nach nur noch der 3. Mizukage. Sevothartesama 11:58, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :der 4. mizukage stand unter dem gedankenkontroll jutsu von danzou oder shisui (vllt. auch von madara). das is ungewiss. da wir ja wissen dass tobi madara ist, können wir davon ausgehen, dass tobi sich nicht von einem gedankenkontrolljutsu beeinflussen lässt. somit muss er 1-3 mizukage gewesen sein Gruß -= trunX=- 12:22, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Stimmt. Bei den Aktuellen Ereignissen hat es sich so rausgelesen als wenn der 4. Mizukage andere so kontrolliert hatte. Als ich aber dann bei onemange selbst gelesen hatte klang es dann auch schon wieder anders, nämlich das er kontrolliert wurde. Ja, schade also. Dann also nach wie vor ein großes Rätsel. seltsames Bild hab mal ne Frage. Es existiert ja die Theorie dass Tobi obito sein könnte, die ich völlig unsinnig finde, weil Tobis rechte Seite intakt zu sein scheint. aber was ist denn mit seiner linken Körperhälfte? Die scheint seltsamerweise irgendwie künstlich zu sein. Schaut mal Link nicht erlaubt sieht das nicht wie schrauben oder so aus? Ninjason 18:02, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Also 1. wär es für Leute wie Kakuzu bestimmt ein einfaches, Obitos rechte Körperhälfte durch eine neue zu ersetzen. Zweitens, zu dem Bild: Ja das sind wohl schon Schrauben, aber nur in der Klamotte. Außerdem ist seine Kleidung symmetrisch, sieht man hier: folge 32 ab 3:07, an seinem anderen Arm sind genau so Schrauben! ..::Aeris::.. 18:22, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Tobi kann nicht Izuna sein, da Tobi ein Auge hat (vielleicht hat er noch eins)) Izuna dagegen hat keine Augen mehr, da beide von Madara rausgerissen wurden... Ich bin kein Vertreter dieser Theorie, aber Izuna könnte sich auch einfach neue Augen "besorgt" haben... Das ist also kein Argument dagegen. Ninjason 19:04, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Stärke und Fähigkeiten In welchem Manga sagt Tobi von sich selbst, dass er nicht mehr so stark ist? Wie auf der Spoilerseite von Tobi geschrieben ist. (Dante-Alighieri 20:22, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC)). :Link nicht erlaubt Sum2k3 20:30, 3. Dez. 2009 (UTC) sagt mal will nicht nerven, aber ist es jetzt nicht allmählich bestätigt das madara=tobi ist? 1000words :Hmmmmmm........ ich weiß nicht..... natürlich, is klar, das aktuelle Kapitel hieß "Madara's true power", und das hat der AUTOR geschrieben, und nicht irgendein Char in einer Sprechblase. Aber... Ich fänds nicht so gut... ..::Aeris::.. 20:58, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) naja auch wegen dem ameterasu was sich ja jetzt im anime weißt ja selbst da war es ja nochmal zu sehen zeigt wenn madara sein sharingan in richtung sasuke zeigt und wir wissen ja das itachi madara noch von früher kannte, also springt das ameterasu ja auch nur bei dem jenigen an und nicht etwa bei danzou, kakashi oder so, deshalb, zuviele indizien sprechen dafür. weiß nicht ihr könnt euch das ja nochmal durch den kopf gehen lassen, ist halt jetzt von mehreren seiten mehr oder weniger bestätigt finde ich, außerdem wie du schon sagtest wurde das neuste kapital ja auch mit dem namen madara versehen (deine theorie war zwar auch ganz lustig, wegen danzou) aber das war ja eh mehr ein joke, naja ne überlegung wäre es halt wert die beiden jetzt zu einer person zusammen zu nehmen.1000words Naja, nur weil die Szene mit dem Auto-Amaterasu jetzt im Anime kam... das ist ja kein Argument, da ist ja nix Neues passiert, das war vorher im Manga genau so. DADURCH haben wir ja keine neuen Indizien bekommen. Ich bin trotzdem noch dagegen, ich fänd das nicht so gut... wie gesagt warte ich darauf, dass Tobi seine Maske komplett abnimmt und jemand Vernünftiges etwas Sinniges dazu sagt. Vorher wär ich dafür, Tobi und Madara getrennt zu lassen. ..::Aeris::.. 22:41, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) war ja auch nur ein vorschlag, da nn mal viele ihn als diesen (madara) identifiziert haben, ebend kisame itachi muss es ja auch wegen dem auto ameterasu, er selbst hat es auch gesagt, zwar nur bin ne schwächere version, das aber durch den kampf mit madara, außerdem hieß das kapitel auch madaras wahre stärke, sicher gibt es noch mehr fakten, aber glaube das reicht erstmal um meine gedanken diesbezüglich zu verstehen. falls ich noch was vergessen habe soll mich jemand berichtigen. 1000words Mangekyou Tobi muss das Mangekyou Sharingan haben, da er in folge 139 das Amaterasu gelöscht hat, und das kann man nur löschen wenn man selber das Mangekyou hat, oder wenn man es wie Jiraiya vesiegelt, man hat aber nicht gesehen das er einJutsu gemacht hat.... das glaub ich auch aber muss nichs heißen --Hakan Uzumaki 10:55, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich könnte tobi kein susanoo einsetzen da er nur ein Auge hat.und er könnte entweder amaterasu o. tsukiyomi vieleicht meint man damit das als der 1. hokage ihn besiegt hat izanagi eingesetzt hat und so vieles seiner kraft verloren hat?Uchiafreak96 08:25, 5. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Personen, die Tobi ohne Maske gesehen haben sasuke hat doch tobi nicht ohne maske gesehen, er hat doch nur das gesehen was wir alle von tobis gesicht gesehen haben - sein rechtes sharingan-auge, nichts weiter. dass kisame ihn gesehen hat ist klar, sasuke aber keinesfalls! Johnny182 16:08, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ja sasuke hat ihn nicht ohne maske gesehen, das stimmt aber ebend das sharingan, welches dazu führt das das ameterasu ausgeführt wurde. 1000words :ja, er hat das sharingan gesehen, aber nicht sein gesicht, denn sasuke hat nicht mehr von tobis gesicht gesehen als ich ^^ und ich weiß nicht wie tobi ohne maske aussieht. Johnny182 17:07, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Habs mal n bisschen detaillierter aufgeschrieben. Ninjason 17:03, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Er hat aber nicht nur das rechte Sharingan gesehen er hat die rechte gesichtshälfte gesehen und wegen Tobis Sharingan Aktivierte sich Sasukes Amasterasu Shisui Uchiha Da steht ja acuh: Sasuke hat Tobis rechte Gesichtshälfte und sein Sharingan gesehen. '''. Ninjason 10:52, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Tobis Name Ich hab mich grad erinnert, das Tobi irgendwann mal im Bezug auf weitere Bijuu sagt: blabla-'''bi und ich bin Tobi. Jetzt hab ich n Geistesblitz gehabt und bei Wikipedia nachgesehen und to ist tatsächlich eine Lesart für "10"... Was soll ich jetzt davon halten? 10 (Schriftzeichen: 十 jū) (ON-Lesung: じゅう jū) (KUN-Lesung: とお tō) Ninjason 23:42, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) da sollte wirklich zum nachdenken anregen, ich frag mich sowieso wohin das chakra aus dem 10 schwanz des juubi gegeben wurde, da es nur neun bijuu gibt und iwo muss ja das restliche chakra seinErnie1992 23:50, 19. Dez. 2009 (UTC) War das nicht so, dass das Chakra des zehnschwänzigne in die neun kleinere Teile aufgeteilt wurde? Ninjason 00:00, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) naj awar da snich so ein schwanz ein bijuu?Ernie1992 00:14, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) hier ist die antwort auf deine Frage, Ernie: [Link nicht erlaubt] Ninjason 13:55, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ja, das war ein Satz, den er zu Deidara gesagt hat, während sie den Sanbi fangen wollten: "Hahaa, Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, und ich bin Tobi!" Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, ist tō tatsächlich eine Lesung für 10, aber es ist etwas anderes als to. In "unserer" Schreibweise wäre das erste eben too, langes o, und das zweite to, normal kurzes o. Wie auch bei go für 5''. Da muss Johnny wieder mal ran ;) ! ..::Aeris::.. 13:02, 20. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Also, ich glaub über dieses ''tō - 10 haben wir schon gesprochen - es ist was ganz anderes als to von tobi. tō - 十'' ist 10 - richtig, aber tobis ''to - ト'' hat nichts mit 10 zutun. ich glaube kishimoto wollte schon von anfang an mit dem namen tobi für spekulationen sorgen... wie bei obito; und jetzt auch mit juubi. Johnny182 14:08, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Trotzdem müsste es sich doch für Japaner identisch anhören, oder? ''Zehnschwänziger und ... was auch immer Tobi bedeutet. Wir haben ja auch ein paar Worte, die sich ähnlich anhören, aber unterschiedlich geschrieben werden. Zum Beispiel: Kuh und Q''. Ja, ich hab grad lange nach einem Beispiel überlegt, und dann auf meine Plüsch-Kuh hier neben mir geguckt. Is' vielleicht kein optimales Beispiel weil der eine Klang nur ein Buchstabe ist. Aber egal ^^ . Vielleicht hört sich das ja für Japaner ähnlich an: ''Tobi, höhööö, der Zehnschwänzige! Naja nee, ist ja was anderes gemeint. ..::Aeris::.. 12:11, 14. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Außerdem, es is doch auch so, dass Tobi sich zum Jinchuriki des 10-Schwänzigen machen will. Da find ich die Theorie Tobi=Zehnschwänziger aber relativ sinnvoll. Wenn es für Japaner gleich klingt, wie Aeris sagte, soll es vielleicht ein bisschen zum Nachdenken anregen, denn das is ja Tobis Ziel (Jinchuriki d. Juubi zu werden, Mugen Tsukuyomi einsetzen (Sharingan als Mond) und Welt in Genjutsu gefangen nehmen, damit Frieden herrscht). Deshalb find ich die Theorie Tobi=zehnschwänziger denkbar und auch logisch Gruss Coollancer 21:24, 22. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Tobi = Madara Es gibt nicht nur die ganz am Anfang dieser Diskussion stehen Belege. In den SdS steht im Artikel über Tobi nur Kram über Madara. Außerdem wird mehrmals eindeutig gesagt, dass Tobi Madara sei. "Ever since he became Sasori's replacement in the Akatsuki, Tobi has hasn't done anything remarkable, but has pointlessly shown himself in all kinds of situations. Few are those who know the scope of his powers, or the face that lies behind his mask... Uchiha Madara: that is Tobi's true name." "The reason why Madara entered the Akatsuki as Tobi is a great mystery... What is his true motive for using a fake identity?!" PS: Man könnte die Disku hier mal wieder leeren... --87.143.77.141 15:32, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Das könnte man, aber urück zu deinem Comment. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, wolltest du einen Beweis aufführen, dass Tobi und Madara ein- und dieselbe Person sind. Aber Was du da angeführt hast, war kein Beweis. Es gibt nämlich noch keinen. Klar gehen wir im Moment davon aus, dass er es ist, aber alle Versuche, das im Moment zu beweisen, können nicht fruchten, denn es ist noch nicht beweisbar, egal wie logisch es klingt. Ninjason 15:46, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :"SdS", sind das die Schriften des Sha? Die Zitate stammen aus dem Buch, ja?" ..::Aeris::.. 17:57, 8. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, die Zitate stammen aus den Sha no Sho. Auf den Seiten 114 bis 119 sind die Zitate zu finden, da finden sich auch noch einige mehr, in denen gesagt wird, dass es sich bei Tobi um Madara handelt. Wenn jemand gerne ne Transcription der Seiten will, oder die komplette Übersetzung, kann ich ihm gerne die Infos dazu geben. Ich nehme mal an, dass ich hier Links dazu nicht posten darf. --87.143.92.250 11:17, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::doch, das darfst du natürlich. Johnny/ジョニ一 12:27, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :::: Wenn das so ist, dann bitteschön: http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=39253 Es stehen von den Seiten leider noch keine Scanlations zur Verfügung (und sie werden glaube ich auch nicht mehr kommen), aber Gottenheims Übesetzungen sind für die fraglichen Seiten vorhanden. Die Raw ist in nem anderen Thread verfügbar. --87.143.92.250 12:32, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) leichter zu finden hier: http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showpost.php?p=1175216&postcount=1 und dann "spoiler:tobi" suchen und aufdecken. ja stimmt, da steht an vielen stellen, dass tobi madara ist (ich persönlich zweifle eh nicht daran, dass tobi madara ist... und auch wenn er es nicht sein soll - was solls, mir egal ^^) aber da stehen auch viele aussagen wie "warum zeigt er nicht sein gesicht"; "warum trägt madara überhaupt eine maske"; "warum hat man ihn noch nie MS benutzen sehen"; "was wollte er damit erreichen als er akatsuki als tobi beigetreten ist?"; und und... das sind wirklich die geheimnise um ihn! Johnny/ジョニ一 13:38, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Hmmpf, also ich find das nicht okay. Stammen die Schriften denn einzig und allein aus der Hand Kishimotos? Hmpf. Warum bezeichnet er Tobi jetzt 1:1 als Madara? Entweder, er soll ne große Enthüllung im Manga machen, oder es mysteriös halten. Aber so ein schleichender Übergang, den keiner bemerkt hat.... pff. ..::Aeris::.. 16:09, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) naja schleichend find ich das jetzt nicht, ich meine er hat doch oft genug zu erkennen gegeben das es madara ist und eigentlich wussten/ahnten wir es doch eh schon, das einzige was mich interessiert, warum die maske das pm sharingan nicht benutzt wird, das halt, klar nicht mehr der er mal war, aber was ist genau damals vorgefallen, das das aus ihm wurde. 1000words :Naja, "zu erkennen geben" und "behaupten" ist was anderes... Ja, ich selber ahne bzw. unterstelle ihm das auch, aber ich erwarte eigentlich eine Enthüllung seitens Kishimoto, und nicht seitens Tobi. Irgendwer ANDERS soll bestätigen, dass er Madara ist (außer Kisame), und nicht immer nur er "Ich bin Madara, und ihr ni-hiiiicht!" ..::Aeris::.. 16:20, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) nur versteh ich nicht was du gegen kisame jetzt hast, also nicht direkt gegen ihn, nur weil er der einzige ist, ist er ja nicht, itachi ist ja auch, schließlich hat er ihn damals aufgesucht um den clan auszurotten, sicher er hatte die maske damals auch schon auf, er wollte es ja schon vor sasuke machen, also die maske runter nehmen, aber wurde ja durch das ameterasu aufgehalten, das sich ja nur auslöst wenn er in sein sharingan sieht, aber wenn ihr mal genauer hingesehen habt, löst es sich auch nur dann aus wenn madara ein teil seines gesicht zeigt, tobi/madara hat ja oft mit sasuke auch so gesprochen und da war sein sharingan ja auch aktiviert, aber da ist nichts passiert, also gehe ich mal davon aus das itachi damals doch das gesicht von madara/tobi gesehen haben muss sonst hätte das mit dem ameterasu ja jetzt nicht funktioniert. 1000words :Also ich gehe eher davon aus, dass das Amaterasu sich eben nur EINMAL beim Anblick von Tobis Sharingan auslöst. Und nicht jedes Mal, wenn er es sieht. Dann müsste es ja so sein, wie du sagst, dann würde es sich ja immer wieder aktivieren, das stimmt. ..::Aeris::.. 16:55, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :leute, sasukes(itachis) amaterasu wird sich bestimmt erneut aktivieren wenn er in tobis sharingan blickt, so wurde es auch im manga gesagt, dass es sich beim anblick von tobis sharingan aktiviert. was ihr da versucht aus den folgen und chapters herauszufiltern, als sasuke angeblich schon mehrmals in gesprächen mit tobi in sein sharingan geblickt haben soll und es passierte nichts, weil UNS da im manga/anime genau tobis sharingan closeup gezeigt wurde, heißt noch lange nicht, dass sasuke in diesen augenblicken tobis sharingan gesehen hat - schließlich ist es immer im schatten der maske versteckt und wird nur UNS gezeigt. mit sicherheit hat sasuke nach diesem einen mal sein sharingan nicht mehr gesehen sondern nur wir, auch wenn es in ihren gesprächen danach aussah... es ist nunmal manga, eine fiktion. Johnny/ジョニ一 20:42, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :Ja ganz ruhig ^^ Keine Angst, ich will da nicht krampfhaft irgendwas reininterpretieren, vor allem nicht für die Frage, ob Tobi Madara ist oder nicht. Ich hab mir wirklich einfach nur vorgestellt, dass das Auto-Amaterasu nur einmal losgehen würde. Wenn man sich das von Itachis Standpunkt aus vorstellt, müsste 1x ja auch reichen. Je nachdem, wie Tobi es löschen konnte, müsste er sonst ganz schön unter ständiger Anspannung stehen, dass Sasuke ja nicht noch mal sein Auge sieht ;) . ..::Aeris::.. 10:01, 11. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich wag es ja kaum zu schreiben, da mir bewußt ist das ich wohl zugebombt werde. Aber selbst im Manga sagte es bereits der 'Erzähler', das es Madara ist. Link nicht erlaubt .. Da steht ja eigentlich ziemlich deutlich Madara, nicht Tobi. Demnach ist das eigentlich eine Bestätigung, ansonsten würde es einfach nur Tobi heißen wenn da wirklich mehr dahinter sein sollter. Kann mir ehrlich nicht vorstellen das man jetzt extra nochmehr falsche Fährten legen will wenn es verschiedene Personen sind. Meine Überzeugung (jedenfalls zum jetzigen Standpunkt^^) Btw. habe ich auch bei einer anderen Seite ebenfalls Madara am Ende gelesen. Selbst kann ich ja kein japanisch, bzw. komme ich damit nicht weit. Sum2k3 18:16, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) :wie gesagt für mich ist er erst madara wenn er seine maske abnimmt. außerdem würde es jetzt nichts bringen diese auf Madara Uchiha zu verlinken weil der dt Manga noch gar nicht soweit ist Gruß -= trunX=- 22:04, 14. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ---- vlt hat tobi früher mal izanagi angewendet und deshlab hat er nur ein auge also für eine minute damit er ein auge noch hat was sagt ihr dazu :Klingt für mich eher weniger plausibel. Dann hätte er gleich nachdem Danzo das erste mal zermatscht worden wäre auf die Idee kommen können und nicht erst 2 Kapitel später. Sum2k3 12:05, 23. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Verletzungen durch den Shodaime Vermutung-Spoiler: Tobis kann sein permanentes MS nicht mehr einsetzen, da ihm ein Auge fehlt - vermutlich verlor er dies im Kampf gegen den 1. Hokage. Meine These stützt sich auf den Manga 481, indem Tobi sagt, dass Shisui´s Auge nun sein wäre. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Tobi Izanagi im Kampf gegen den Shodaime eingesetzt hat um zu überleben - um den Hokage mit der Todesillusion zu täuschen. Natürlich kann man alleine schon von der Maske auf meine erste Theses deuten, aber nicht darauf dass er kein MS mehr besitzt. Wieso sonst bräuchte er noch ein Auge? (Dante-Alighieri 20:41, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC)). Viel interessanter finde ich: HAT denn Tobi jetzt Danzous Auge genommen oder nicht? Als er es machen wollte, hat Danzou sich in ner Fontäne in die Luft gejagt, und jetzt dürfte von seinem Oberkörper/Gesicht nicht mehr viel übrig sein.... ..::Aeris::.. 21:15, 7. Feb. 2010 (UTC) So wie man es im Manga sieht, nicht. Meiner Meinung nach, wollte Danzou weder Tobi noch Sasuke mit dem Jutsu töten. Es ging mehr darum, dass Tobi/Madara das Auge nicht bekommt. Die Technik wurde meiner Meinung nach nicht auf den Todeszeitpunkt ausgelegt, sondern auf das Lösen durch den Anwender. Warum sonst sollte Danzou das Jutsu zeigen, wenn er beabsichten wollte, jemand damit zu töten - viel mehr hat er es eingesetzt bzw. das Siegel gelöst. Man kann auch von den Aussagen Danzous darauf schließen. (Dante-Alighieri 15:10, 8. Feb. 2010 (UTC)). sagt mal ich habe mal über die aussagen kisames, tobi als mizukage anzusprechen und über die aussagen beim kagetreffen, dass der yondaime mizukage von akatsuki (also wahrscheinlich von tobi) kontrolliert wurde. könnte es nicht sein dass tobi niemals mizukage war, kisames ausspruch eine anspielung darauf ist das er mal einen mizukage kontrolliert hat Auszuschließen ist es jedenfalls nicht. Es ist ja auch etwas unwahrscheinlich, dass ein Dorf jemanden wählt, der (nach eigener Aussage) aus Konoha stammt. Ninjason 00:10, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :Das wird er wohl kaum verraten haben, als er sich zum Mizukage hochgekämpft/-geschlafen/-gecheatet hat... ..::Aeris::.. 13:25, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Verraten... Das ist so ne Sache. Wenn jemand nicht aus dem Dorf stammt, dann weiß das eigentlich jeder. Er hat dann keinen Sensei, kein ehemaliges Team, keine Verwandten... das wird nicht geheim geblieben sein. Ninjason 13:42, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) :*pfeif* Tüdütüüüü, Gen-Jutsu....... lalala! ..::Aeris::.. 14:30, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Naja ok, warum dann Beim Kagetreffen einen Krieg erklären, warum gegen die Bijuu kämpfen, warum sasuke überreden, wenn man alles eh haben kann mit Gen Jutsu. Ne ich denke, die oben angesprochene Möglichkeit ist da schon eher plausibel. Ninjason 15:36, 3. Mär. 2010 (UTC) es wird dann doch madara uchihas Seele im Körper von obito eingepflanzt und trotzdem hat das Auge von ihm das noch funktioniert auf der anderen seite der maske zu sehen ist es könnte auch möglich sein das obito uchiha und izuna uchiha vielleicht sich ähneln oder sind in wirklichkeit die haare von obito die bei tobi von der akatsuki genau so aussehen wie bei obito beides wäre bestimmt wahrscheinlich